


Together

by Silence_burns



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of what happened to Nero in dmc5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine taking care of Nero after he lost his arm.





	Together

The corridor was dark and quiet. The air stood still, with occasional dust particles flowing slowly around, shining in the shy light that’s coming through the sole window.

It was ridiculous to think that buildings, or even parts of them, could react to the strong emotions of the people living inside of them. They were concrete blocks, after all, with the occasional window and wood panel. Nothing even barely alive.

The truth was, sadly, that what you could see and feel as you stood in front of the closed door, was exactly what you felt inside of yourself. You were tired, sweaty and had a hard time remembering the last time you had slept more than an hour at a time.

If you could wash away your exhaustion and the memories engraved on the inner side of your eyelids, you’d do it with pleasure; washing and scrubbing your skin until there was nothing left of the last 48 hours. You wished it could work that way.

Your knock sounded empty in the dusty corridor. The door to Nero’s room shouldn’t look unbothered and normal like this. Nothing was normal anymore. There ought to be a change.

Hearing no reply didn’t surprise you, but still, you opened the door carefully, peeking into the room before entering. It was probably rude to do so, but you didn’t have much choice. It would be cruel to leave him alone.

“Nero?”

You came in. He was sitting by the window and gave the impression of someone unaware of you. He put a lot of effort into it, ostentatiously avoiding your eyes.

You took one of the apple slices off the plate in your hand and threw it at him.

“What the hell?” Nero flinched as it hit him square in the face. It wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“Stop brooding like a dumbass. Eat something or I’ll make you eat something,” you put the plate on the windowsill in front of him.

He gave you a dark look that only brought out the paleness of his face and deep circles under his eyes.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten…” you couldn’t say ‘since your arm was cut off’, “since yesterday.”

Being sensitive and empathetic was starting to become a lot more difficult the more exhausted you were getting.

You sat on his unmade bed. It creaked quietly. Nero didn’t move. There wasn’t much to look at behind the window, but he probably wasn’t interested in anything he could find there anyway. You knew him well enough to know when his mind was racing at speed of light and buzzing with thoughts.

What was left of his arm twitched slightly. It took a long night to put him back together, and even now, you were sure Nero was far from good.

“Nico is preparing something special for you,” you teased with a smile.

You didn’t mention it was after an hour long breakdown she had in the kitchen.

“I’d mentally prepare for something 'superb’. Wish I knew what it was…”

“…probably something that’ll get my face blown off.”

Nero’s voice was barely audible, but your heart leaped anyway.

You moved to the right on the bed and put your face to his back. He tensed for a moment but didn’t flinch away.

“How about you go out into the fresh air?”

“Where do you have fresh air here? Certainly not around Nico’s garage.”

It was a weak attempt, but it was more than you expected. A smile creeped onto your lips.

“We can look for it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think.
> 
> You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
